


Sunkissed

by adasia_writes



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, It's your choice of name for Michael's daughter, Michael is soft!dad!michael, Sorry this is so bad, antichrist!dad!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adasia_writes/pseuds/adasia_writes
Summary: Michael spends a much needed day with his daughter at the beach.





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this piece of crap. Literally wrote this in like 2 hours while sleep deprived. Did not really proofread this because I'm tired asf! haha so enjoy

Michael was awakened by someone determinedly trying to force his eyelids open. He finally gave in and opened his eyes to the excited face of his daughter. Once she saw that he was awake she bounced up and down on his bare torso, earning a few uncomfortable grunts in response.

“Wake up daddy! Wake up, wake up, wake up!” she persisted.

Michael sighed but he was soon all smiles. Nothing could brighten his mood like his little angel. He noticed she was wearing her swimsuit and sat up confused. 

“Why are you wearing your bathing suit, angel?”

“Because it's hot outside and I wanna go to the beach!” she said, throwing her arms in the air.

Michael sighed, stretching, before standing and going out on the balcony. His little angel was right, it was a sunny, hot day in California and there wasn’t a cloud in sight; it was perfect for a day at the beach. But Michael was a busy man. He was always caught up with work and hardly ever had days off. But today would be an exception. He knew his little girl was often missing him when he would pick her up late at night after work from Ms. Mead and the woman would scold him for not spending enough time with her. 

“Okay. We’ll go to the beach. It’s Saturday and I know daddy is always working. Today will be  _ our  _ day.” he says, smiling, picking her up and holding her against his hip.

“Yay! Thank you, daddy!” the child says, wrapping her small arms around her father’s neck and pressing her tiny cheek against his.

  
  


It only took about thirty minutes for Michael to pack all the necessary items they needed for the beach. He packed lunch for them to eat once they were all tired and hungry from being in the heat and a bunch of various beach toys for y/d/n to play with.

“Can we take the surfboard, daddy?” y/d/n asked. 

She had somehow managed to dig it out of their ‘clutter closet’. Michael bought the surfboard as a souvenir years ago during his Hawthorne days when he tagged along with some classmates to downtown Los Angeles. He never put it to any use, it would sit in the corner of his room as a decoration and over the years it became nothing more than just something he tossed in the closet. Now his little girl could make memories with it.

“Sure, why not. It’s never been used.”

Y/d/n squealed in delight as Michael took the surfboard and tied it to the top of the car.

Once the car was packed with all their things, they were on the road. It was only a twenty minute drive to get to the beach. The parking lot was nearly full but luckily Michael found a spot after driving around aimlessly for five minutes.

It was a hassle carrying everything out to the sand but Michael managed. The second he set everything down and hunched over to catch his breath, y/d/n was running off to get in the water but Michael stopped her using his telekinesis discreetly.

“I want to get in the ocean!” y/d/n exclaimed as Michael led her by her hand back to their spot.

“I know but you need sunblock. Do you want to get sunburned?” Michael asked her as he began to lather the white substance on all exposed areas of her skin.

“No,” she said.

She stood still just long enough for Michael to finish and then proceeded to take the bottle from him and squeeze a large amount into her hand.

“Now it’s  _ your  _ turn, daddy.” the child said.

“Do you want to get sunburned?” she asked, repeating the same question he had asked her only minutes before.

Michael only smiled.

“No,”

He removed his black t-shirt so his persistent child could smear a more than necessary amount of sunblock all over his back. Personally, Michael was  _ not  _ a beach person. He hated wearing minimal clothing and staying out in the heat for long periods of time. Bad enough he already ran at an abnormal body temperature. But if being at the beach meant he could spend time with his daughter then he was all for it. As long as she was happy he was fine with pretty much anything.

After y/d/n was finished covering Michael’s body with sunblock she took him by the hand and started to lead him towards the water.

“Come on, daddy! It’s too hot and I wanna get in the water!”

“Okay okay, I’m coming.”

When they reached the water, y/d/n practically dived in, the water sloshing over her body and splashing her in the face. She laughed excitedly at the feeling and continued splashing around. Michael stood back just far enough so the water only barely touched his feet. Y/d/n had stopped splashing to look at him before running over to him.

“Why don’t you get in the water, daddy? It’s not that cold, see?” she hopped around to show him.

Michael shook his head,

“Nah, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me. You have fun,” 

But she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer.

“Are you scared of the water? Come on, I’ll hold your hand so you won’t be scared.”

Y/d/n grabbed her stubborn father by the hand and let him into the water. Michael knew there was no arguing with her now. She led him into the ocean as far as she could until the water grew too strong for her. Michael picked her up and sat her on his shoulders.

“I wanna go out there, daddy!” she pointed out to the deeper part of the ocean where some older children and adults were swimming and surfing. 

“Can I we ride the surfboard now, daddy?” 

“Sure,”

They were so far out in the water that there was no way in hell Michael was walking all the way back to their area on the sand. So, he did what any  _ normal  _ dad would do. He used his powers to conjure the surfboard. He closed his eyes and willed the surfboard to appear. Once he heard a faint splash next to them he opened his eyes to see the white and blue surfboard sitting on the water.

“Wow, daddy, I wish  _ I  _ had magic like you,” y/d/n said in awe at the surfboard suddenly appearing out of thin air.

It was true, y/d/n didn’t have any powers. Either she would acquire them as she got older but for now she seemed to be normal. After all, her father was the Antichrist and her mother was a powerful witch, she would at least have  _ some  _ magic in her if not a great amount that she would obtain in her future.

Michael had absolutely no idea on how to surf. 

He watched others around them surfing like professionals and some seemed just as lost as him. Not even magic could help him figure this out. If only he had an instruction manual of some sort to show him.

Y/d/n was growing impatient as she sat silently on the surfboard. 

“I think we have to be on the sand first, daddy.” she said, watching as the woman ties the ankle piece around her ankle and walk into the water before laying on her board stomach first and wading out into the water.

“Maybe you’re right….” Michael agreed, but still very confused.

Back on the sand, Michael repeats the same process as the woman he took secret guidance from earlier and soon he and y/d/n were struggling to balance on the board. The waves were picking up and it only complicated things. Michael grew frustrated and resulted to using magic to steady the board. When they were steady, Michael tried to ride the small waves that rippled across them. 

They continued this until y/d/n shouted,

“Daddy, look! A big wave is coming!”

Michael turned his head, and sure enough a massive wave was heading their way. A few surfers were riding it but Michael and y/d/n were only just learning to stand up without falling. Michael held y/d/n close to him as the wave crashed over them, causing them to get knocked underwater. Michael brought them both back up and y/d/n was crying.

“Wasn’t that fun? Hey hey, what’s the matter?”

“My eyes burn, daddy!” she cried, rubbing her eyes.

“Shh it's okay,”

Michael covered her eyes with his large hand, using his magic to stop them from burning. She stopped crying almost immediately and clung to him tightly.

“I wanna go back to our spot now,” she whimpered, still clearly not over the ocean hurting her.

“Okay. We can eat our lunch and you can play with your toys in the sand, okay?” she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. 

~

Sitting on the towel within the shade of their large umbrella, Michael and y/d/n ate their homemade turkey and cheese sandwiches and drank their Caprisuns in silence. 

When they were done, y/d/n was ready to play some more. But poor Michael was so tired so he took out all of her beach toys and watched her play in the sand for a while. She found tons of seashells and filled her bucket to the brim with them. Then she attempted to build a sandcastle but became discouraged when the sand kept sinking back into the ground. 

“Stupid sand!” she grunted angrily, kicking the sand with her little feet. 

Michael found this so amusing for some reason and burst into laughter at the sight of his daughter getting angry with sand. When y/d/n saw him laughing at her, she only grew more angry and stood with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Michael only laughed even harder.

  
  


After another hour, Michael noticed that many people were beginning to pack up and leave. The sun was starting to set slowly and it would be y/d/n’s bedtime soon. Michael began putting everything away while y/d/n stood in the tide. He called her over when he finished packing and told her it was time to go home. 

She was not happy to leave, to say that much. But the second the car was packed and they were driving home, she was fast asleep in her carseat. Michael had to carry her inside and wake her up so she could have a bath and eat dinner. He fixed them both mac & cheese and they both ate while watching Moana, courtesy of Michael letting y/d/n pick the movie. 

However, she fell asleep before the movie could finish and Michael carried her to bed and gently tucked her in. He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered goodnight.

Michael called Ms.Mead right before he went to bed to tell her about their day. She was proud of Michael for doing the right thing and spending some much needed time with his daughter. Michael promised that from now on every Saturday would be daddy-daughter day for himself and y/d/n. 

Michael went to bed that night feeling happier than ever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay soooo this ended up being a lot longer than anticipated but I wrote this at 2am randomly like i said and it just started pouring out of me. I’m sleep deprived and wanted to write something so this was the result lmao. I hope you liked it


End file.
